Souta's Trouble
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Souta meets Jakotsu, gets kidnapped, brought the past and falls in love with the man who kidnapped him and brought him to meet his frowmds. Rated M for rape yaoi, and swearing. JakotsuxSouta
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter One:

"This is not my day," said Souta, after he read the note is mom had left him. Higurashi Souta was having the worst day ever, first he failed is test. Why you may ask, the new teacher at his school hated him that was the reason. The some kid stole all of his lunch money so he had to miss out. He came home to find his sister spending her break in the Feudal Era, his mom and grandfather took a vacation to Okinawa without him. Souta suddenly felt like something was wrong outside, there was another person besides him. He walked outside to see someone stumbling outside of the well-house, holding their neck. Souta ran over to the person to find himself looking at a man.

"Are you all right?" asked Souta, the man opened his eyes, took out a sword, and had it at Souta's neck in seconds.

"Who are you? And were am I?" asked the man, Souta looked at him, there where markings like snake fangs under each eye.

"My name is Higurashi Souta, and you are in Tokyo," said Souta confused and worried that the man would pass out since he seemed wounded. "are you all right?"

"Yes," said the man looking at Souta before saying. "are you by any chance related to the bitch that goes around with Inu-chan?"

"If you are talking about Kagome yes then I am her brother," said Souta a bit irritated that this man called his sister a bitch. The man smirked and grabbed his hand dragging him towards the well. "WHAT THE...!"

The next thing Souta felt was the man knocking him out, the last thing he heard was. Good night Souta-kuuun, oh by the way the name is Jakotsu."

Chapter Two

"Jakotsu when I said go down the well to find out where Inuyasha went with that female of his I didi not say to bring back a gift,"said Bankotsu looking at the knocked out boy that Jakotsu had brought back with him. Jakotsu looked at him innocently before saying, "But this is the bitch's younger brother, when she sees that we have him hostage she will have to give up the shards she has to us."

"What this is the girl who wears the shortest skirt on, in Japan brother?" asked Bankotsu and Jakotsu nodded with a grin on his face. "okay I knew you where smart but this plan is very evil and I like evil."

"Don't we all?" asked Suikotsu coming into the cave with three deers over his shoulder. "so we are using the kid for bait to kill Inuyasha and his group?"

Bankotsu nodded and the rest of the Shichinintai laughed, while the deer meat was cooking Bankotsu looked at Souta who wasn't waking up.

"Hey Jakotsu how hard did you hit him?" asked Bankotsu looking over at Jakotsu who was polishing his Jakotsuto, thought for a moment before saying. "I don't know why?"

"Because he should be waking up now,"said Bankotsu thinking, Jakotsu laughed as he crawled over to the knocked out boy who arms where chained to the ceiling causing him to dangle.

"Maybe he is just a deep sleeper and won't wake up due having a good dream," said Jakotsu, Bankotsu looked at him. "would you like me to wake him up for you?"

"Yes please only,,," started Bankotsu but it was too late, Jakotsu took Souta's face in his hands and kissed him, it woke Souta up only to have all of the Shichinintai to cover their ears due to the scream that came after Jakotsu pulled away. "if it doesn't involve kissing. You idiot you knew that he would scream didn't you?"

"Just making sure he wasn't pretending to be asleep," said Jakotsu grinning, Souta was just staring at the rest of the Shichinintai with wide eyes. "so now can we go find Inuyasha since the kid is awake?"

"Yes we can go find Inuyasha but we will be taking turns holding the chain because I don't trust you," said Bankotsu, but his tone was directed towards Renkotsu who just came in to find Souta backing away from them.

"Let me guess a hostage that will keep Inuyasha from attacking us and giving us the Shikon shards he has right?" asked Renkotsu, Bankotsu nodded Renkotsu walked away over to Ginkotsu who was waiting for him. Bankotsu stood up, took the chain, grabbed his Banryuu and forced Souta to walk out of the cave with him. The other Shichinintai followed, as they looked for Inuyasha Souta was silent wish for any one to notice that he was here. He knew Inuyasha might smell him, but that would prove in favor for Bankotsu and the rest of the Shichinintai. Suddenly they heard crashing and soon came Inuyasha with Kagome on his back, Jakotsu glared at Kagome who got off of Inuyasha's back. Kagome looked at the Shichinintai before noticing Souta who thought. _'I am in deep shit.'_

"Souta?" asked Kagome, Souta wanted to tell her to stay away but someone covered his mouth. "why do you have my little brother?"

"Why should we tell you?" asked Bankotsu glancing over at Kagome who glared at him."it actually goes with a well Jakotsu found and the Shikon shards in our neck."

"What!" yelled Inuyasha pulling out the Tessaiga, Bankotsu smirked as Inuyasha charged, he pulled the chain causing Souta to get in the way of Bankotsu. Inuyasha stopped just in time only to jump away as the Jakotsuto lashed out at him. Kagome froze knowing that if she shot an arrow she would hit Souta instead of Bankotsu.

"Now I can make this easy give me your Jewel Shards and I will spare your brother," said Bankotsu thinking for a moment. "or I can just hand him over to Jakotsu since he was the one who brought him here."

Inuyasha watched Bankotsu before saying. "Either way we die."

"Oh so very clever Inuyasha," said Jakotsu right behind Inuyasha who jumped as his arms wrapped around his waist. "how did you know?"

"Because you guys would have killed us before why is that any different?" asked Inuyasha looking over at Kagome who had fallen to her knees since she couldn't believe that the Shichinintai could enter her time. Bankotsu looked down at Souta who was watching his sister fear in his eyes, he threw the chain in Inuyasha's direction only to be grabbed by Jakotsu. They soon started to fight, Souta watched with fear as he was lifted up by Jakotsu and carried away.

Please review


	2. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


End file.
